1. Field
Described embodiments pertain in general to automation of networked devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person's home may include many devices. Conventional home automation techniques allow a user to configure the devices such that they may intercommunicate with one another to create a unified automated home. However, conventional home automation techniques require the usage of proprietary technology and protocols to establish the unified automated home that allows the devices to communicate with one another. Furthermore, conventional home automation techniques only allow user control of devices colocated within the user's home, but do not allow user control of devices located outside of the user's home.